Summit Showdown!
Summit Showdown! is the 21st episode of the Nationals OVA and the 2nd of the National Finals arc. It originally aired on July 25, 2008. The opening song is "Across My Line" by Echizen Ryoma and the ending is "Dear Prince ~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~" by Ikemen Samurai. Summary Three years ago, after finishing runner up to Yukimura in the Japanese junior tournament, a new player emerged, beating Sanada 6-0, 6-1, only to play evenly with Yukimura. Three years later, the rematch between Tezuka Kunimitsu and Genichiro Sanada. Just as Tezuka sealed doors one and two of the Muga no Kyōchi, Sanada sealed the "Lightning" and "Shadow" until he faced Tezuka. Having no answer, Tezuka risked his future, and arm, with the Tezuka Phantom, reversing the spin and forcing the balls out instead of towards him. Tezuka's arm begins to feel the effects as well as Sanada's legs from constantly hitting the Lightning. Yukimura forces Sanada to change his strategy for the sake of three championships for Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu, using the Lightning and Forest techniques against the Phantom. Tezuka has no choice but to hit the Phantom, wearing his arm out until Sanada gains match point. With one final lightning, instead of using the Phantom, Tezuka used the Tezuka Zone to bring it towards him. It blew the racquet out of his hand, but the ball flew high into the air and landed on the net cord, teetering on the edge. With everyone watching, Sanada screamed for it to fall on Tezuka's side, which it did, resulting in Rikkaidai's win. Sanada shook hands with Tezuka, saying he'll never play him again. Tennis Techniques Introduced *'Shadow (In)' *'Wind (Fū)' *'Lightning (Rai)' *'Forest (Rin)' *'Fire (Ka)' *'Mountain (Zan)' *'Fire, Forest, Lightning (KaRinRai)' *'Tezuka Phantom' Manga Chapter Equivalents *Genius 345: Where is Ryoma? *Genius 346: Animosity *Genius 347: Lightning and Shadow *Genius 348: FuuRinKaInZanRai *Genius 349: Defeated Tezuka Zone *Genius 350: Conviction *Genius 351: Captain and Vice-Captain *Genius 352: Certain Expectation *Genius 353: The Whereabouts of the Ball Anime and Manga Differences *The scene in which Momoshiro leaves with Atobe and Oshitari to pick up Ryoma is not directly shown in the anime, instead a preview for the National Finals is shown in the previous episode which included this scene. *In a flashback in the manga, Sanada requests that the Rikkaidai regulars all hit him due to his loss against Ryoma, Niou complies. This was mostly likely not depicted in the anime due to unnecessary violence. *The scene in which Oishi falls to his knees, upset over Tezuka's decision, appears later in the anime than it does in the manga. *Tezuka asks Sanada on how much is his conviction in the manga with Sanda telling him not to joke around. This scene is not shown in the anime. *In the manga Fuji comments that Tezuka is drawing out the match a for Ryoma's sake, in the anime he makes no mention of this. *Tezuka uses the Zero Shiki Serve during the match point against Sanada but it is defeated in the manga, this serve was not shown in the anime. *Tezuka uses the Tezuka Zone in the final point against Sanada in the anime. *In the manga during the flashback of Sanada playing against Tezuka, Tezuka plays against Yukimura after being challenged by him. This was not shown in the anime. Category:OVA Episode Category:The National Finals - Rikkai Dai Rematch arc